Zoss Chain Titra
"Did you ever find out why they do not call me "the Patient"?" - ''Zoss Chain Titra to Khabil Marich Jassewan '''Zoss Chain Titra '(born in 470 5E, 58 years old)''' '''is the current king of Matan'jar, one of the major kingdoms in the Sunlands region in Nova Core. Holding this position makes him one of the most prominent coreshti monarchs in the continent. An at times very controversial ruler, Zoss Chain Titra sits firmly on the throne of Matan'jar, and is planning on staying there for many years to come. Description Reign An effective, powerful ruler with slightly authoritarian ambitions, Zoss Chain Titra has been very careful to maintain his precious dominion over his kingdom on the Matani Peninsula. The monarch is not afraid to use brute force when he deems it necessary, often sending his elite law enforcers of the Shiravine to hunt down and eliminate critics and opponents. Some people have described him as intolerant and totalitarian, pointing out his tendencies to remove all opposition from public life to further his own position. Many also raise questions about his often zelotic behavior towards religion, wishing for a deeply spiritual country to counterbalance the rigidly atheistic neighboring state of the Shimmering Isles. Meanwhile, others have called Zoss Chain Titra an admirable ruler whose iron fist is the only thing keeping the otherwise weak state of Matan'jar together. His respect for the capitalistic tradition of the Matani has helped famous port cities like Tarkonos, Civiamenza and Alcagere survive trying times, even though the monarch has less grip on these prosperous settlements than he perhaps likes. The king has led his country through the economic crisis that has been becoming more and more of a problem since the Invasion of 513 5E, acting very decisively and effectively. Daily life Zoss Chain Titra resides in the capital city of Mevani in the foothills of the Camarissian Mountains in northern Matan'jar, but often travels to his isolated personal fortress of Solitude deep in the unforgiving reaches of the Iramath Desert. The king is not married, but rather has an extensive harem of courtesans permanently standing by to pleasure him and keep him company. Many of these courtesans, such as Ferrah Zinnabair, are quite powerful in court and hold actual political power. Titra's most trusted advisor is a mysterious man named Malkaler, who seems to have some unseen pact or previous relation with the king. Zoss Chain Titra is known to be one of the wealthiest persons in Nova Core, a wealth of which he is very proud and which he would protect at all costs. History The largest part of Zoss Chain Titra's family was killed by scythid assassins during the Invasion as part of an early Sphyrian plot to eliminate coreshti monarchs. Zoss himself, already having ascended the throne of Matan'jar at that time, miraculously survived the assassination attempts due to the timely intervention of the Shiravine. The incident has however left a large scar on the king's face, which he now wears as a symbol of pride and perseverance. Due to the deaths of almost all his relatives, Zoss Chain Titra has to rule the country alone, assisted by a few advisors. He currently has no legitimate heir, causing many to believe Matan'jar would fall into disarray if something were to happen to the king. Zoss Chain Titra is known as a very distrusting person who has a great deal of difficulty relinquishing royal tasks to civil servants and advisers, instead preferring to trust in his own decisiveness and efficiency and the militant support of the Shiravine. Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Coreshti Category:Rulers Category:Rulers of Nova Core Category:Matan'jar Category:Aristocracy Category:Matani Category:Kings and queens Category:Sunlanders